Monster
by tokisaki
Summary: Sehun lah sang Monster dan Jongin hanyalah bocah naif malang yang menganggap dirinya sang Lucky One. Hunkai. Yaoi


Sehun. Oh Sehun.

Itu namanya. Dia ingat namanya adalah Oh Sehun. Dia juga ingat dia adalah seorang jendral angkatan darat yang disegani oleh orang-orang. Tentu saja ia disegani, dirinya telah memimpin banyak kemenangan melawan Korea Utara dan dia bersumpah akan terus melakukannya sampai dirinya bisa menghentikan pertempuran antara Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan yang seolah tiada habisnya.

Tapi sumpah tinggal lah sebuah harapan kosong saat salah satu anak buahnya mengkhianatinya. Dia menjebak Sehun, membuat sang Jendral muda jatuh ke dalam kuasa Korea Utara.

Kala itu setiap hari dirinya disiksa, hanya untuk secuil info tentang tanah airnya, Korea Selatan. Tapi tak sekalipun Sehun menyerah. Lebih baik disiksa daripada berkhianat, lebih baik dibunuh daripada menyerah. Itulah Oh Sehun dengan harga diri yang sama besar ketika memenangkan pertempuran saat dirinya sekarat dan hendak dieksekusi di hadapan ribuan mata warga Korea Utara.

Kepalanya tetap terangkat gagah meskipun terasa berat, menatap nanar pisau besar yang sebentar lagi akan memisahkan kepalanya dari tubuhnya. Matanya tak terpejam bahkan tak berkedip saat pisau itu mengayun kearahnya.

Tapi seseorang menghentikan eksekusinya. Ilmuwan tua yang terlihat gila di mata Sehun memohon pada sang pemimpin untuk menjadikan Sehun sebagai tikus labnya daripada dibunuh sia-sia dengan iming-iming sang Jendral muda berbakat akan berpihak kepada mereka dan akan menyerang tanah airnya sendiri, yang tentu saja disetujui oleh sang pemimpin.

Ilmuwan tua itu entah melakukan apa pada tubuhnya. Disobek, dijahit, disobek lagi lalu dijahit lagi, begitu seterusnya. Tak lupa serum-serum aneh yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Sampai dirinya dimasukkan ke dalam suatu kotak aneh dengan berbagai kabel menempel di tubuhnya. Sebuah senyuman phsyco dilemparkan ke arahnya sebelum arus listrik bertegangan tingi menyengat tubuhnya. Sehun berteriak dengan keras karena rasa sakit yang tertahankan.

Seolah belum cukup, Sehun merasakan sesuatu menusuknya dan liquid berwarna aneh mulai memasuki tubuhnya. Rasanya bukan hanya sakit kali ini, tapi panas. Sangat panas. Dan Sehun bersumpah dia merasa seperti sedang di neraka.

 **Monster**

 **Sumarry: Sehun lah sang Monster dan Jongin hanyalah bocah naif malang yang menganggap dirinya sang Lucky One.**

 **Pair: Hunkai**

 **Warn: OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s), lilbit fantasy.**

 **Disclaimer: Cast(s) milik diri mereka sendiri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan Jongin?" Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya diiringi dengan namanya yang dipanggil.

"Ya?" balas Jongin pada salah satu kepala pelayan di rumahnya-atau mungkin mansion.

"Ayahmu ingin menemuimu Jongin." Kata wanita paruh baya itu, bibi Nam yang juga wanita yang selama ini telang merawatnya.

"Baiklah," kata Jongin melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Terima kasih, bibi." Senyum Jongin membuat wanita yang dipanggil bibi itu tersenyum sendu. Bocah ceria yang malang harus terperangkap di sangkar emas milik ayahnya.

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk." Perintah seseorang membuat Jongin memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ayah memanggilku?" tanya Jongin pada orang nomor satu di Korea Utara, Kim Jongil. Ayah biologisnya sekaligus pemimpin Korea Utara.

"Ya Jongin." Kata Jongil pada putra bungsunya. Jongil meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan mengamati putranya bungsunya. Jongin sangat berbeda dengan anak-anaknya yang lain yang terkesan sedikit 'bulat', tapi tidak dengan Jongin yang tinggi dan ramping tapi terlihat ringkih jika bersanding dengan kakak-kakaknya, kulit Jongin pun kecoklatan, begitu juga dengan rambutnya ditambah dengan matanya yang besar dan indah. Jongin benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya. Dengan wanita itu.

"Ada apa ayah?" pertanyaan Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Jongil.

Berdehem pelan, Jongil menyesap lagi kopinya sebelum berbicara. "Kau tahu kan nanti malam akan ada pesta di sini?" tanya Jongil.

"Ayah ingin aku bersembunyi?" tanya Jongin mengerti maksud ayahnya. "Lagi?" tambahnya lirih.

"Ya." Jongil menjawab tegas meskipun ada kepahitan di lidahnya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Kata Jongin lalu melebarkan senyumannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Ayah." Pamit Jongin, ceria seperti biasanya, bersinar seperti biasanya.

Bersinar seperti ibunya.

Jongin menutup pintu ruang kerja ayahnya dengan pelan, menghela napas lalu tersenyum getir.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" sebuah suara membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget dari tempatnya dan langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk menemukan salah satu kakaknya menatapnya tajam.

"Hyung! Kau membuatku kaget." Protes Jongin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya tapi sang kakak tetap menatapnya datar.

"Aku bertanya, sedang apa kau disini?" ulang Jongun pada Jongin.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menemui ayah," kata Jongin santai. "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku sekarang. Semoga harimu menyenangkan hyung." Pamit Jongin melempar senyum manisnya membuat Jongun berdecak dalam hati. Masih bocah naif yang sama, yang tidak ada lelahnya berpura-pura bahagia di hadapan semua orang.

Jongun masuk ke ruangan ayahnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Untuk apa dia kemari?"

"Kau harusnya mengetuk pintu dulu, Jongun. Dan menyapa ayahmu ini." Jongil berkata pada putranya.

"Maaf aku bukanlah bocah manis seperti putra kesayanganmu itu." Sahut Jongun.

"Mana ada ayah yang menyembunyikan putra kesayangannya."

"Tapi faktanya memang seperti itu. Kau lebih menyayanginya daripada kami semua sekalipun kau menyembunyikannya, seperti ibunya. Kau lebih mencintai ibunya daripada ibu kami semua sekalipun kau menyembunyikannya." Geram Jongun.

"Kau benar. Aku menyayangi kalian semua, tapi dialah kesayanganku. Dan aku merantai kakinya, maka dari itu aku memohon padamu Jongun, jangan menambahkan duri pada rantainya. Dia sudah cukup kesakitan." Tidak ada jawaban, hanya ada suara pintu yang dibanting yang diberikan oleh putra sulungnya.

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan bibi Nam disana menunggunya untuk meminum teh bersama. Tapi Jongin sedang tidak ingin minum teh jadi dia langsung melesat ke tempat tidurnya.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Tidak. Ayah ingin aku bersembunyi. Lagi. Seperti biasanya." Jongin tersenyum kecut mengatakannya.

"Kau tidak papa dengan itu? Kau tidak ingin protes padanya? Kau juga putranya dan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikanmu selamanya, Jongin." Kata bibi Nam yang merupakan pengasuhnya sejak kecil itu. Bibi Nam tidak tega melihat perlakuan tidak adil yang Jongin dapatkan, dan bibi Nam tidak tega melihat Jongin terus bersedih sementara dirinya memiliki janji pada nyonya Eunhee-ibu Jongin-untuk selalu menjaga putranya. Termasuk menjaganya dari kesedihan.

"Ya. Aku putranya dengan seorang pelacur malang dari Korea Selatan yang tidak sengaja sampai kesini." Kata Jongin memandang kosong dinding di hadapannya.

"Kau menyesal menjadi putra Eunhee?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia ibu terbaik yang bisa aku minta," jawab Jongin menatap bibi Nam lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal ibuku seorang pelacur. Aku hanya menyadari posisiku sebagai putranya. Aku tidak diinginkan oleh keluarga ayahku, tapi ayahku tetap menampungku sekalipun dia harus menyembunyikanku dalam bayangan. Dan aku sudah cukup dengan itu. Aku tidak ingin menuntut apa-apa lagi." Kata Jongin membuat mata bibi Nam berkaca-kaca.

"Kau benar-benar seperti ibumu." Kata bibi Nam megusap air matanya membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Lagipula, aku tidak tertarik dengan apapun acara yang diadakan ayahku," kata Jongin membungkuk ke bawah kolong tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. "Aku lebih memilih untuk mengubur hidungku di tumpukan buku-buku favoritku." Kata Jongin mulai memilih buku dari tumpukan buku favoritnya yang disembunyikan di kolong tempat tidur.

"Korea Selatan lagi?" tanya bibi Nam memakhlumi Jongin yang gemar membaca buku tentang Korea Selatan baik dari sejarahnya, teknologi, budaya, semuanya.

"Aku memang lahir di Korea Utara, aku menginjak tanahnya, aku meminum airnya, aku menghirup udaranya. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri darah Korea Selatan ibukku mengalir deras dalam diriku." Kata Jongin nyengir lalu mulai membaca salah satu bukunya.

"Kau akan dihukum kalau seseorang mendengarmu mengatakannya."

"Biar saja. Toh, ayahku tidak peduli." Kata Jongin masam sebelum bergumam pelan. "Ah, dia keren sekali."

"Oh Sehun lagi?" tanya bibi Nam mencoba mengganti topik setelah mengintip pada apa yang Jongin baca yang hanya dibalas cengiran dari Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar mengidolakannya?" bibi Nam tak habis pikir mau berapa kali Jongin membaca buku biografi dari jendral muda Korea Selatan itu.

"Tentu saja. Dia sangat keren, berwibawa dan hebat. Dan dia juga sangat tampan." Kata Jongin dengan mata berbinar yang sama yang selalu dimilikinya saat membicarakan sang jendral.

"Tapi dimana dia sekarang?" Kata Jongin berubah cemberut lalu berbaring di tempat tidurnya. "Maksudku, dia ditawan oleh negara ini disiksa dan hendak di eksekusi, lalu dia menghilang begitu saja. Apa dia meninggal atau kembali ke negaranya tidak ada yang tahu."

"Kejadian itu sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu Jongin. Dia tidak mungkin pulang ke Korea Selatan, dia mungkin sudah mati sekarang." Kata bibi Nam.

"Kalau benar dia meninggal, dimana makamnya? Atau mungkin tulangnya? Dia bertahan disiksa dua tahun lamanya oleh Korea Utara lalu kenapa dia... Kenapa dia bisa meninggal? Siapa yang membunuhnya? Kenapa di buku ini tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi tentangnya." Nada sedih... atau mungkin kecewa terdengar jelas dalam suara Jongin yang sedang tertidur menyamping dan memeluk lututnya, bergelung seperti bola. Posisi andalannya ketika dia merasa sedih, marah ataupun kalut. "Aku tidak mengerti, andai aku lahir enam puluh tahun lebih awal aku pasti bisa melihatnya." Lirihnya.

Bibi Nam menghela napas melihat Jongin, jujur dia sendiri masih tidak mengerti akan kekaguman Jongin yang amat besar pada sosok Oh Sehun yang bahkan tidak pernah ditemuinya. Jongin membaca buku biografi Sehun berulang kali, tersenyum kagum saat membaca kisah perjuangannya tapi sedih dibagian akhir buku yang tidak menjelaskan kebenaran tentang keberadaan sang jendral muda. Bibi Nam melirik lagi kearah Jongin yang memeluk erat buku dengan sampul bergambar Oh Sehun yang gagah, haruskah dirinya yang memberitahu Jongin?

"Dia tidak menghilang." Mulai bibi Nam membuat Jongin mendongak.

"Hmm?"

"Oh Sehun tidak pernah menghilang." Kata bibi Nam kepada Jongin yang menatapnya tidak percaya. "Well, tidak sendirian paling tidak."

"Apa.. apa yang terjadi? Bibi tahu?" tanya Jongin jelas-jelas terdengar sangat antusias membuat bibi Nam tersenyum. Inilah yang dia tunggu-tunggu, wajah berbinar bahagia Jongin yang asli, yang bukan topeng belaka.

"Seperti katamu tadi, aku lahir enam puluh tahun lebih awal. Jadi ya, aku tahu Jendral Oh Sehun. Dia jauh lebih tampan dari yang ada di buku." Senyum bibi Nam pada Jongin.

"Bibi! Kau harus mengatakan apapun yang kau tahu padaku! Astaga kau tidak percaya kau baru mengatakannya padaku sekarang." Pekik Jongin hampir melompat-lompat di tempat tidurnya kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Bibi Nam.

"Baiklah. Baiklah, tuan muda." Kekeh bibi Nam. "Seperti dirimu ibuku juga orang Korea Selatan dia tawanan perang yang dibawa kemari. Ibuku seorang perawat, usiaku batu dua belas tahun saat itu. Saat Jendral Oh Sehun dibawa ke base kami. Dia sangat tinggi," Jongin membuka mulut. "Lebih tinggi darimu." Tambah bibi Nam tersenyum seolah mengerti apa yang hendak Jongin tanyakan.

"Aku juga tinggi! Dan aku akan tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi kalau aku dewasa." Protes remaja delapan belas tahun itu lagi-lagi mengundang sebuah senyuman.

"Tubuhnya penuh luka saat datang, tapi dia berjalan dengan gagah dan penuh harga diri meskipun tertatih. Selama di tahan, dia disiksa, dipukul, dicambuk, luka ditubuhnya seakan tidak pernah mengering, satu sembuh dan akan ada lagi yang baru, begitu seterusnya." Tangan Jongin mencengkram tangan bibi Nam keras sekarang.

"Tapi dia tidak sekalipun menyerah dan mengkhianati negaranya. Dia tetap teguh meskipun keteguhan itulah yang menghancurkannya. Hingga saat eksekusinya pun tidak ada satupun informasi yang keluar dari mulutnya, yang artinya hanya kematianlah yang menunggunya. Tapi seorang ilmuwan aneh menghentikan pisau besar itu menebas kepala Jendral Oh, dia memohon pada kakekmu untuk mendapatkan Jendral Oh sebagai tikus labnya dan berjanji akan membawa kembali Oh Sehun yang baru yang akan bertarung untuk Korea Utara." Lanjutnya.

"Mereka menghilang setelah itu, banyak yang bilang ilmuwan itu membawa Jendral Oh ke gunung Myohyang-san dimana dia akan melakukan percobaannya. Tapi mereka menghilang setelah itu. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana letak tempat ilmuwan itu berada dan dia tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya setelah itu. Orang-orang akhirnya menganggap mereka berdua mati." Bibi Nam mengakhiri ceritanya sambil menatap lekat-lekat pada Jongin yang terlihat sedang mencerna informasi yang baru saja diperolehnya.

"Mungkin saja dia masih hidup." Bisik Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Bisa saja Jendral Oh Sehun masih hidup. Tidak ada yang pernah menemukan jasad ataupun tulangnya. Dia mungkin saja masih hidup."

"Jongin..."

"Myohyang-san... tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," gumam Jongin berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. "Dan Jongun hyung akan melakukan ekspedisi ke sana dalam beberapa minggu. Aku harus ikut dengannya." Kata Jongin tegas.

"Jongin disana berbahaya." Tolak bibi Nam.

"Tidak bibi. Akan ada puluhan pengawal yang ikut. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa sekalipun ada hewan buas." Bukan hewan buas yang berbahaya. Jongunlah yang berbahaya bagi Jongin. Semua orang pun tahu seberapa bencinya Jongun pada Jongin. Siapa yang tahu kalau Jongun nantinya akan meninggalkan Jongin disana sendirian?

"Aku akan menemui ayah dan berbicara padanya nanti." Kata Jongin sudah matang dengan keputusannya.

"Jongin bibi mohon..."

"Tidak bibi, aku harus pergi. Mungkin aku terkesan seperti sedang terobsesi atau apapun itu, tapi ada sesuatu di hatiku yang mendorongku untuk melihat dan memastikan sendiri tentang semua ini." Kata Jongin lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap keluar jendelanya.

"Tentang Jendral Oh Sehun yang menghilang." lirihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Update sebelum puasa :3 Dan nambah utang lagi :' maafkan dakuh yang kobam teaser exact sama efek abis nonton the avenger. Rencana mau bikin ini sependek mungkin jadi semoga cepet selesai :'3

Sekian.


End file.
